Conséquences
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Un tueur en série rôde à Los Angeles. Deux agences fédérales vont devoir coopérer pour le retrouver, vont-elles y arriver ? L'histoire commence bien avant le double épisode introduisant la série NCIS Los Angeles dans les épisodes 6.22 et 6.23 de NCIS - en ce qui concerne Numbers, cela se passe durant la saison 2.
1. Prologue

Conséquences est une histoire qui a été écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie Marguerite Roxton-Jones. Elle est le fruit de longs moments de travail, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.

Il s'agit donc d'un crossover mélangeant les deux séries NCIS Los Angeles et Numb3rs. Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive des créateurs des deux séries, je ne fais que les utiliser pour cette histoire.

Elle est composée de deux parties séparées par un interlude.

C'est une histoire slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce type de couple, je vous invite à passer votre chemin.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Prologue :

.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, deux médecins s'activaient autour de leur patient avec frénésie, essayant de le ramener à la vie suite à un arrêt cardiaque, provoqué par une importante perte de sang.

.

_ Merde, il s'enfonce encore !

_ Je charge le défibrillateur.

_ Quelle distance entre l'hôpital et nous ?

_ Nous y serons dans deux minutes, répondit le chauffeur du véhicule médical.

_ On peut y aller, dégagez, dit le second médecin avant de poser les palettes sur le torse de son patient.

_ Je prépare 5 mg d'adrénaline, répondit le premier, avant de faire l'injection dans la perfusion.

_ J'ai un rythme, c'est bon, il est de retour parmi nous.

.

Arrivés sur le parking réservé aux ambulances de l'hôpital, un médecin urgentiste ouvrit la porte arrière.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ Un agent fédéral, blessé par arme blanche, un arrêt durant le trajet. Il est en hypothermie.

_ On s'en occupe, dit-il en prenant en charge le brancard avec un interne. Dégagez-moi les bagnoles de ces agents fédéraux, elles nous bloquent le passage, dit-il à une jeune femme qui le suivait de près.

_ On file au bloc, dit le chirurgien qui venait d'arriver sur place.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce début ? La suite lundi prochain


	2. Chapitre 1

**PARTIE 1**

Chapitre 1 :

5 ans plus tôt :

.

Après une enquête difficile, l'unité des crimes violents du FBI de Los Angeles avait eu droit à plusieurs jours de congé. Les agents avaient été fêtés cette fin d'enquête chez Charlie, le repas avait été convivial.

Colby raccompagna l'agent Sinclair chez lui, puis rentra à son appartement. David prenait l'avion le lendemain, pour aller rendre visite à sa famille dans le Bronx, à New York.

Don et Liz étaient rentrés chez celui-ci, espérant passer un peu de temps tranquillement.

Megan et Larry regardaient les étoiles, allongés dans l'herbe, dans le jardin de la famille Eppes.

Charlie et Amita étaient partis résoudre une équation des corps dans la chambre du mathématicien.

Alan avait fait la vaisselle, puis était parti se coucher.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain, le LAPD se présentait devant une maison où les voisins ayant entendu des bruits de disputes avaient appelé la police.

Les policiers sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée, mais personne ne répondit.

Un des agents regarda par les fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait dans la maison.

Ils décidèrent d'enfoncer la porte de la maison, armes au poing et la visitèrent pièce par pièce.

Le même policier Chris Marquez qui avait regardé à travers les vitres de la maison ouvrit la porte de ce qui paraissait être la chambre conjugale.

Découvrant deux corps, il appela ses collègues qui rejoignirent la pièce rapidement.

.

– Il faut appeler le légiste, dit-il en sortant l'estomac noué.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Qui a bien pu leur faire ça ?

– Le légiste arrive dans 20 minutes, lui lança le jeune policier de l'entrée de la chambre.

– Vous deux, allez interroger les voisins.

.

Chris et son collègue sortirent de la maison et se mirent à faire du porte à porte pour récupérer des informations.

Quand la légiste arriva, le policier en faction devant la porte lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle s'approcha des corps et prit la température du foie afin de déterminer l'heure de la mort.

.

– Je peux vous dire qu'ils sont morts depuis moins de 24h. Une balle dans la tête, je ne peux pas vous donner la balle maintenant, il faudra attendre l'autopsie. Ils ont été habillés post-mortem.

.

Les assistants de la légiste séparèrent les corps avec délicatesse, les posèrent sur les brancards et les descendirent au camion.

.

– Je vous appelle dès que j'ai les résultats de l'autopsie.

.

Puis elle quitta la pièce et sortit de la maison pour se rendre à la morgue.

À la fin de la matinée, Chris et son collègue revinrent dépités au commissariat. Les témoignages recueillis ne concordaient pas : les voisins avaient vu une berline verte, qui s'avérait être le véhicule des amis qui venaient manger chez les voisins en face de la scène de crime.

Les caméras de surveillance ne donnèrent rien de concluant, la maison étant située dans les angles morts.

Le lendemain, le rapport du légiste ne les aida pas plus : les victimes ont été torturées à l'électricité, pendant deux jours.

La balle était issue d'un 357 Magnum. L'identification a donné Daniel Freez et Claudia Dixson. Ils étaient tous les deux infirmiers à leur compte et leur petite entreprise fonctionnait bien. Pas d'ennemis potentiels.

Les autorités du Comté de Los Angeles étaient allées prévenir la famille des victimes.

.

– Madame Dixson, officier Chris Marquez, police de Los Angeles. Je viens vous apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

.

À peine le jeune eut fini sa phrase que la mère s'effondra en larmes, il lui demanda avec douceur de venir identifier le corps.

Durant cette dure épreuve, les parents du couple entrèrent ensemble à la morgue pour se soutenir les uns les autres.

La légiste leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts, elle découvrit les visages des deux personnes. À ce moment-là, la mère de Claudia s'effondra en larmes et celle de Daniel quitta la pièce en pleurs.

Une fois, l'identité des victimes confirmée, les parents purent rentrer chez eux et commencer à faire leur deuil.

.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

.

Un jeune couple se promenait sur le bord de Marina Del Ray, il faisait beau et chaud.

Ils venaient d'acheter leurs alliances chez le joaillier, dans une petite boutique, « Au dauphin bleu », qui se situait juste en face de la Marina. Les bagues étaient simples, de petits anneaux en or.

Le couple trop heureux ne pouvait pas apercevoir la fourgonnette grise qui les suivait.

La surveillance dura jusqu'à la maison des futurs mariés. Les personnes dans le véhicule les surveillèrent pendant deux jours, tentant de déceler les habitudes du couple.

Le mercredi suivant, à la tombée de la nuit, alors que le couple rentrait d'une longue journée de travail, un homme tapi dans l'ombre attendait de passer à l'action.

Après s'être assuré que tout était en place pour agir, il s'avança vers ses cibles et leur fit perdre connaissance avec une décharge de pistolet électrique.

Peu de temps après, le jeune homme reprit conscience, il essaya de bouger, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était ligoté pieds et mains liés à la chaise, dans ce qu'il reconnut être leur cave.

Sa fiancée, en face de lui, était aussi entravée de la même façon, et n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

.

– Sophie ? appela-t-il, espérant la réveiller.

.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme commença à émerger.

.

– Ben, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, j'ai senti une décharge, enfin je crois et je me suis réveillé là.

.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte et des pas descendant l'escalier.

.

– Enfin réveillés, pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des jeunes gens quand ils reconnurent le bijoutier chez qui ils avaient récupéré leurs alliances en début d'après-midi !

.

– Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda la jeune femme en pleurs.

– L'Amour vous rend faible, ça me dégoûte ! dit-il avec un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage.

.

Se retournant, il attrapa son matériel.

.

– Bien par qui vais-je commencer ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers Sophie.

.

Avec son couteau, il commença à déchirer le chemisier de la jeune femme, faisant sauter les boutons jusqu'à faire apparaître son soutien-gorge.

.

– Non, ne la touchez pas ! cria Ben en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

– Tu veux commencer, cela ne me dérange pas, de toute façon, ta copine y passera aussi.

.

Découpant le tee-shirt de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu, il fit ensuite courir la lame le long de son corps. Puis il alluma ensuite sa cigarette, et après l'avoir un peu fumé, il l'écrasa sur le torse de sa victime à différents endroits. Il renouvela le geste encore et encore, deux nouveaux mégots tombèrent sur le sol. Il décida de laisser au jeune homme le temps de souffler, se promettant que la prochaine étape serait plus longue et plus douloureuse.

La jeune femme hurlait à pleins poumons.

.

– Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, pleurait-elle.

.

Lorsque le bijoutier cessa les tortures, il se tourna vers elle, fit le tour de la chaise, et l'attrapa par les cheveux, la tirant vers l'arrière.

.

– Je te conseille de la fermer, si tu ne veux pas que je le tue de suite. Est-ce bien clair ? lui hurla-t-il dessus.

– Oui, je ne dirais plus rien, mais je vous en prie, laissez-nous, continua-t-elle à pleurer.

.

L'homme lui colla une gifle pour son impertinence. Malgré la douleur, Ben ressentait une haine profonde envers cet abruti qui touchait sa femme.

Ayant fini de vider son paquet de cigarettes, il passa ensuite à sa partie préférée : les décharges électriques, choquant tour à tour le couple. Le bijoutier ressentit là enfin la jouissance qu'il attendait.

Entre deux chocs, il prenait un malin plaisir à masturber l'homme et obliger la femme à lui faire une fellation.

Le bijoutier ayant atteint le summum de l'excitation, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les libérer. Il pointa son 357 Magnum et tira une balle dans la tête de ses victimes.

Ensuite, il transporta les corps dans leur chambre avant de les habiller d'une robe de mariée pour Sophie et d'un costume pour Ben. Il les plaça sur leur lit de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enlacés.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il se décida à nettoyer la cave. Étant lui-même recouvert de poussières et de sang, il se doucha puis se changea avec des affaires appartenant au jeune homme. Quand il eut fini un repas bien mérité, il quitta la maison.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain, la voisine se présenta devant la porte d'entrée, venant pour aider la jeune femme dans l'organisation du mariage à venir.

N'entendant aucun bruit dans la maison, elle pensait que le couple dormait encore. Elle décida de revenir plus tard.

Elle revint en fin de matinée, car la jeune femme avait rendez-vous chez la couturière pour la robe.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle décida de leur téléphoner. Le couple ne décrochait pas. Elle rentra chez elle et en parla avec son mari.

.

– C'est bizarre qu'ils ne répondent pas, fit-elle inquiète.

– Ils doivent encore dormir.

– On devait aller chez la couturière avec Sophie, le rendez-vous est dans une heure. On devrait appeler la police.

– Je crois que tu t'en fais pour rien, mais on va quand même les appeler.

.

Le mari décrocha le téléphone et composa le 911 pour leur faire part des inquiétudes de sa femme.

L'officier qui répondit leur confirma l'envoi d'une voiture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture de patrouille se présenta devant la porte des voisins qui les conduisirent chez le jeune couple.

C'est l'officier Chris Marquez qui sonna à la porte. Au bout de trois sonneries, personne ne répondit, son collègue alla chercher un pied de biche dans la voiture pour défoncer la porte.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison et vérifièrent chacune des pièces.

Arrivés à l'étage, au niveau de la porte de chambre, ils découvrirent le jeune couple sur le lit, ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. L'autre homme prit le pouls de l'homme, pendant que l'officier Marquez prenait celui de la jeune femme.

Chris eut un temps de réaction un peu long et se précipita dans le jardin pour aller vomir, la vue d'un cadavre, même en bon état lui retournait l'estomac.

L'autre homme le suivit pour appeler le poste de police et demander la venue de la légiste.

L'officier Gary Walker appela l'agent Eppes du FBI pour lui donner l'affaire, en espérant que son génie de frère pourra l'aider à la résoudre.

.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

.

Don Eppes et Liz Warmer profitaient de ces quelques jours de repos bien mérités, s'adonnant au plaisir d'un corps à corps sensuel.

Interrompant le sport en chambre de nos deux amants, le téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit.

Don, mécontent de stopper un tel moment, décrochant, énervé.

.

– Eppes, gronda-t-il.

– Agent Eppes, c'est Gary Walker.

– Oui, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

– Est-ce que je peux vous voir au FBI aujourd'hui ?

– Disons dans une heure.

– Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

.

Don raccrocha et appela chacun de ses agents en leur demandant d'être au bureau dans une heure.

Liz était partie sous la douche, il entendait le bruit de l'eau, il partit la rejoindre.

Après une douche coquine, les deux amoureux sortirent de la salle de bain et s'habillèrent en silence avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour un petit-déj' rapide.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le parking où se trouvait le camion de Don.

Trente minutes après, ils entraient dans le hall du bâtiment fédéral, prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 8e étage, là où se trouvaient leurs bureaux.

L'officier Gary Walker conversait avec les agents Reeves et Granger, prenant de leurs nouvelles et celles de l'agent Sinclair.

.

– Je propose que l'on aille dans la salle de Charlie pour parler, dit l'agent Eppes arrivant près du petit groupe.

– Je voulais vous demander de l'aide sur une affaire, ainsi que celle du professeur Eppes. Alors voilà, il y a plusieurs jours, nous avons trouvé un couple mort dans leur maison.

.

Il fit passer des photos de la scène de crime aux agents, leur donnant aussi une copie du rapport d'autopsie. Megan, en tant que profiler, se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait commettre ce type d'atrocités.

.

– Il y a sept jours, nous avons retrouvé un autre couple dans le même état, continua Gary Walker.

– Vous pensez avoir affaire à un tueur en série, demanda Liz Warmer.

– En fait, on a cherché des concordances entre les victimes et on n'a rien trouvé.

– C'est pour ça que vous voulez l'aide de mon frère ? demanda le superviseur du bureau des crimes violents.

– Oui, votre frère est un génie, il pourrait trouver quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu.

– Je vais lui en parler et lui demander son aide, répondit l'ainé des Eppes.

– Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire, demanda l'officier Walker en tenant la poignée de la porte de la salle de réunion.

– Colby, Liz, vous accompagnez Walker et récupérez tous les dossiers.

– Bien, répondirent les deux agents en quittant la pièce.

.

Megan quitta la pièce avec les dossiers essayant d'établir un début de profil.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Don, de son côté, sortit son téléphone et appela son cher petit frère.

.

– Oui Don, décrocha-t-il

– Est-ce que tu pourrais venir au FBI ? On aurait besoin de tes services.

– Je viendrais après mon cours, lui répondit le mathématicien.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Une heure après, Colby et Liz revinrent avec plusieurs cartons, qu'ils installèrent dans la pièce de Charlie et commencèrent à le décortiquer.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la recherche de renseignements sur les deux couples tués.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du consultant et de sa fiancée. Le jeune couple commença à ranger les dossiers pour la création d'un programme informatique. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à le compléter avec le plus d'informations possible sur les victimes.

L'agent Eppes réussit à faire décrocher les deux jeunes gens de leur programme informatique, il était tard et le doyen des Eppes les attendait pour manger.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Charlie, Alan les attendait sur le canapé devant la télévision.

En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire réchauffer le plat.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, les deux professeurs réfléchissaient à un nouveau programme permettant des résultats plus rapides.

Quant aux deux hommes, ils regardaient le match de base-ball à la télé.

Durant les recherches des agents du FBI, deux autres corps furent découverts, ceux de deux femmes, également sur le point de se marier. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils avaient effectivement affaire à un tueur en série.

.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

.

G et Sam venaient d'arriver au bureau, s'installant à leur place respective, en bavardant. Kensi entra cinq minutes plus tard.

.

– Alors Kenz', comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

– Bof ! répondit la jeune femme, il était ennuyant à mourir.

– On a une affaire, vint les chercher Éric.

.

Arrivés en salle d'opération, ils se retournèrent vers l'informaticien.

.

– Qu'est-ce que l'on a, Éric ? demanda Sam.

– Deux marines ont été tués la nuit dernière, la police locale et le FBI sont déjà sur l'affaire. Ce serait l'œuvre d'un tueur en série.

– Qui sont les victimes ? demanda Kensi.

– Le Capitaine Xavier Turner et le quartier-maître Nataniel Petri, répondit l'informaticien.

– Quel est le lien entre les deux hommes ?

– Ils étaient sur le point de se marier.

– Très bien, on reprend l'affaire, dit Callen. Kensi, tu vas avec Nate…

– Une petite minute, agent Callen, dit leur chef, l'agent Macy.

– Pourquoi, Macy ? demanda Sam.

– Le FBI ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire du tueur en série.

– Les dernières victimes font partie de la Navy, nous devons donc reprendre l'affaire.

– C'est plus compliqué que cela, Callen, dit Lara.

– Alors que faisons-nous ?

– Le directeur Vance est en grande discussion avec le directeur Malden, essayant de trouver un arrangement.

– Que faisons-nous en attendant ? demanda Kensi.

– Allez donc finir vos rapports en retard.

.

Les trois agents sortirent de la pièce, déçus par le revirement de la situation.

.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous trouver comme solution ? s'interrogea l'agent Blye.

– On verra bien, dit G, pas très serein.

.

Ils se plongèrent dans la paperasse pendant une heure, avant que le téléphone du poste de l'agent senior sonne.

.

– Callen, décrocha-t-il. Bien directeur, on vous retrouve en salle d'opération, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

.

Les deux autres agents comprirent et suivirent leur collègue.

.

– Callen, le directeur Vance veut vous voir.

– Il vient de me contacter, Macy.

.

L'écran s'alluma et la vidéo-conférence commença.

.

– J'ai trouvé une solution avec le directeur du FBI, nous allons participer à l'affaire de l'intérieur.

– Vous voulez infiltrer le FBI ? demanda Sam.

– Tout à fait, agent Hanna.

– Qui allez-vous faire entrer ? demanda Callen.

– Vous, répondit le directeur du NCIS. Éric va se charger de vous préparer une identité.

– Quand commençons-nous ?

– Vous intégrerez l'agence demain à 9 heures. Vous serez au Bureau des crimes violents, dirigé par l'agent Don Eppes.

– Très bien, donc demain, j'arrive au FBI comme renfort ?

– Vous rentrerez d'une infiltration dans un gang à St Petersburg. Vous avez permis le démantèlement d'un gros trafic d'armes.

– Très bien.

.

Après cet échange, Vance mit fin à la conversation.

L'agent senior quitta la pièce, voulant s'isoler pour préparer cette nouvelle mission. Éric se lança dans la création d'une couverture pour son collègue. Il y passa plusieurs heures, voulant être sûr que tout serait correct.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Sam avait rejoint son partenaire, comprenant son besoin d'être seul, un petit moment.

.

– Tu vas y arriver, lui dit-il.

– Si je suis censé revenir d'Europe de l'Est, je devrai parler Russe, sauf que je ne me suis pas exprimé dans cette langue depuis plus d'un an.

– Il faudrait que tu le reparles un peu.

– Oui, mais avec qui ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse le plus, les restes de Russe ou intégrer une agence fédérale ?

– Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

– Allons voir Éric !

.

Ils regagnèrent la salle d'opération.

.

– Alors ? demanda Sam.

– Donc tu seras l'agent Ryan Lenca. Tout est dans ton dossier fédéral, il y a même le nom de ton contact en Russie, s'ils veulent vérifier. Tu as une chambre d'hôtel pas très loin du bâtiment fédéral.

– Très bien, est-ce que tu as donné des informations sur une famille ?

– Non, il s'agit d'une protection de tes informations personnelles, puisque tu es souvent sous couverture.

– Ok.

– Tu auras tous les papiers demain, carte d'identité et permis, ainsi que ta plaque et ton arme de service.

– Merci Éric. Tout le monde peut rentrer, on se retrouve demain.

.

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

.

Dans le bâtiment du FBI, le sous-directeur Wright demanda à voir l'agent Don Eppes dans son bureau.

.

– Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

– En effet. Où en êtes-vous sur cette affaire ?

– On avance doucement.

– Avez-vous fait appel à votre frère ?

– Il recoupe les données.

– Très bien, même si ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

–…

– Vous allez avoir du renfort sur cette affaire.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dit Don.

– Il s'agit d'un agent qui rentre au pays, après six mois en infiltration en Russie, continua Wright sans tenir compte des objections de l'homme en face de lui.

– Cet agent ne ferait pas mieux de prendre du repos.

– Il a demandé à reprendre le travail. Il arrivera demain. Eppes, vous n'avez pas le choix.

– Bien Monsieur, dit-il en quittant le bureau.

.

Megan Reeves croisa son patron dans le couloir.

.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Le sous-directeur nous envoie du renfort.

– Avec David absent, ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait ?

– C'est un agent infiltré qui revient.

– Un regard neuf, c'est pas plus mal.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain, à 8 heures, l'agent Callen arriva à l'OPS, récupéra ses papiers d'identité sur son bureau, avant d'entrer dans la peau de l'agent du FBI Ryan Lenca.

Il se rendit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occuperait pendant la mission. Sur les lieux, Sam et Kensi l'attendaient.

.

– Tout va bien, dit Kensi.

– Je resterais en contact avec toi, je serais ta source au NCIS, si besoin est, dit Sam.

– Alors c'est là que l'on se quitte, fit G, nerveux.

– Fais attention à toi, dit la jeune femme, en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Ya obeshchayu ! (Je te le promets ! en Russe)

G quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le bâtiment du FBI..

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

L'agent Ryan Lenca arriva au QG de l'agence fédérale et entra dans le bâtiment. Il observa le monde qui grouillait dans le hall et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le gardien.

.

– Excusez-moi, je cherche le bureau de l'agent Don Eppes.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Je viens d'être affecté à son équipe.

– Ah, c'est au 15e étage.

– Merci, dit-il avant de s'approcher d'un ascenseur.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il chercha l'agent Eppes, mais un autre agent vint à sa rencontre.

.

– Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, Don Eppes.

– Vous devez être le nouveau ?

– Oui, Ryan Lenca, dit-il en tendant la main.

– Megan Reeves, je vous conduis à Don.

.

Quand Eppes vit arriver son profiler avec un inconnu, il en déduit qu'il s'agissait du renfort en question.

.

– Don, je te présente Ryan Lenca.

– Enchanté, dit le superviseur de l'unité des crimes violents.

– Moi de même.

– Je vous fais visiter.

.

Il lui montra les vestiaires, la salle de pause et les bureaux.

.

– Vous allez prendre celui de David, il est absent pour le moment. Vous serez avec Colby Granger, il ne devrait plus tarder.

– Très bien.

– Megan va vous préparer les dossiers pour que vous puissiez prendre connaissance de l'enquête en cours, finit-il avant de partir.

– Il ne m'aime pas ?

– Il va finir par y arriver. Il n'apprécie pas quand on lui impose du renfort.

– D'accord.

– Installez-vous, je vais chercher les dossiers.

.

Megan revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec les documents et retourna auprès de son supérieur.

.

– Tu regardes son dossier ?

– On ne peut rien te cacher, dit donc.

– C'est mon boulot de rentrer dans la tête des gens.

– Je sais, que penses-tu de lui ?

– Il a l'air fiable, sympathique et mignon.

– Megan !

– Quoi ! dit-elle en souriant.

.

L'agent Granger arriva à ce moment-là, salua ses collègues et se rendit à son bureau. Il vit quelqu'un assis à la place de son partenaire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu et Ryan sursauta.

.

_ Fleyta, ty menya napugal ! (Flûte, vous m'avez fait peur !)

.

Devant le regard ahuri de Colby, il se reprit.

.

– Pardon, agent Ryan Lenca, je suis venu en renfort sur cette affaire.

– Enchanté, Colby Granger. Dites-moi c'était du Russe ?

– Oui, je reviens d'une mission de six mois là-bas.

– Ok.

.

Granger s'assit à son bureau et les deux hommes se plongèrent dans l'affaire, espérant découvrir une piste.

.

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, cela me fait plaisir de telles reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

.

Au bout de deux heures, ils allèrent boire un café et faire une pause. Il y avait un bon feeling entre les deux hommes et Ryan se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup de points communs avec Colby.

Alors qu'ils allaient retourner se plonger dans les dossiers, un homme et une femme entrèrent dans les bureaux.

.

– Ah! Voilà Charlie et Amita. Ce sont des consultants, ils nous aident beaucoup sur nos affaires.

.

Ryan le regarda, étonné.

.

– C'est le frère de Don, il est prof de mathématiques.

– Résoudre des enquêtes avec des maths, intéressant.

– Allez viens, dit Colby.

.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, mais cela ne les dérangea pas.

.

– Je te suis, répondit Ryan en souriant.

.

Dans la salle de réunion, les professeurs Eppes et Ramanujan finissaient de tout mettre en place quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

.

– Charlie, je te présente Ryan Lenca, il nous aide sur cette affaire.

– Enchanté, répondit son cadet.

– Moi de même professeur.

– Appelez-moi Charlie et voici Amita, ma compagne.

– Bonjour, dit l'Indienne en lui serrant la main.

– Vous avez compilé toutes les données ? demanda Don.

– En effet, avec différents programmes créés par Amita.

– Qu'en ressort-il ? demanda Megan.

.

– Il en ressort beaucoup d'informations, mais que l'on connaissait déjà : pas de types de couples particulièrement visés puisqu'il attaque aussi bien les couples gays que les couples hétéros. Toutes ces personnes étaient sur le point de se marier et avaient acheté leurs alliances dans la même bijouterie.

.

– Ce serait le bijoutier le meurtrier ? intervint Lenca.

– Ou alors quelqu'un veut se venger de lui et ruiner son commerce, proposa Colby.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout, on a recoupé avec des affaires non élucidées et il ressort trois meurtres identiques.

– Ce serait notre tueur ? demanda Don.

– C'est à vous de voir, dit Amita, mais soit c'est la même personne, soit il s'agit d'un copieur.

– Vous avez les dossiers ?

– Oui, dit Charlie en tendant les trois dossiers à Megan.

.

Don demanda à la profileuse de consulter les dossiers avec Colby et Ryan.

.

– Dans ce dossier, il s'agit de Cyndi Hope et Logan Jackson, ils devaient se marier aussi. Mais ce meurtre a eu lieu à Seattle, il y a deux ans.

– Aucun lien avec la bijouterie « Au dauphin bleu » ? demanda Ryan.

– Non, ils n'avaient même pas de suspects à l'époque.

– Et Meignos, il était où ? demanda Colby.

– A Seattle aussi, mais il était employé chez un garagiste, dit Ryan en consultant son dossier.

– Passons au dossier suivant.

– Alors, John Milovitch et David Kalogane, tués à Portland, il y a un an et demi.

– Des suspects ? demanda Colby.

– L'ex-petite amie de John, elle était déçue d'apprendre que son copain l'ait quittée pour un homme, lut Lenca.

– Aucun lien avec Meignos ?

– Non, il était déjà à Los Angeles, regarda Megan.

– Voyons le dernier dossier, dit Colby. William Becker et Elisa Orson, tués il y a un an, même mode opératoire, pas de suspect et c'était à Phoenix.

– Cela nous fait trois meurtres éparpillés sur le territoire avant le début de cette nouvelle série.

– Sans aucun lien apparent avec le bijoutier.

– Il faut regarder du côté de sa famille et de ses employés, dit la profileuse.

– On s'en occupe avec Ryan, toi, tu préviens Don.

.

Les agents se séparèrent à la sortie de la salle de réunion.

.

– On commence par la famille ?

– Ok.

.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, fouillant dans la vie du bijoutier, sans rien trouver.

Ils finirent par se lancer dans le passé de chaque employé, toujours présent ou ayant quitté la bijouterie pour une raison quelconque.

.

– Alors tu as quelque chose Colby ?

– Rien qui nous donnerait un suspect.

– On ne va jamais résoudre cette affaire.

– Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui et allons voir Don.

– Je te suis, dit-il en ramassant ses affaires.

.

Après un rapport rapide à leur patron, ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

.

– On va boire une bière ? demanda Colby.

– Pourquoi pas !

.

Ils prirent la voiture de l'agent Granger et se rendirent dans un bar que celui-ci connaissait bien. S'installant dans un coin pour être tranquilles, ils commencèrent à discuter.

.

– C'est comment la Russie ?

– Froid, mais les gens sont très chaleureux.

– D'accord, dit Colby, s'arrêtant le temps que le serveur note la commande.

– Toi, tu as fait l'armée ?

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Ta façon de te tenir, tu me rappelles mon coéquipier.

– Qu'est-il devenu ?

– Il est mort là-bas.

– Désolé.

– C'est pas grave.

.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien encore quelques instants avant que Colby ne ramène Ryan à son hôtel.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Ryan téléphona à Sam, pour faire le point de cette première journée.

.

– Hanna, décrocha-t-il.

– C'est moi, répondit-il.

– Salut G, vous avancez ?

– On a fouillé dans les dossiers, le professeur Eppes a retrouvé trois affaires non résolues qui correspondent au mode opératoire.

– Le FBI a un consultant.

– Oui, c'est impressionnant au début, mais passé l'effet de surprise, il apporte un plus à cette équipe.

– Des maths pour résoudre une enquête, intéressant !

– Tout à fait, je te laisse.

– Prend soin de toi G.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain au FBI, Ryan arriva en même temps que Megan et Don, Colby était déjà dans la salle de pause, en train de prendre un café.

Après quelques minutes, les agents se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux. Ryan remarqua que Colby avait l'air nerveux et décida de lui demander pourquoi.

.

– Tout va bien Colby ?

– Oui, oui, répondit-il, nerveusement.

– Tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une idée pour coincer ce salopard, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

– Quelle est cette idée ?

– Une mission surveillée, un couple irait chez le bijoutier pour les affaires et ensuite on le chope quand il se pointe.

– C'est dangereux comme idée.

– Un peu, sauf si le couple est composé d'agents.

– Une mission sous couverture ?

– Oui, il faut en parler à Don.

– Bon courage !

.

Colby réussit à patienter une heure de plus, avant de se lever et d'aller voir son patron. Eppes l'invita à se rendre dans la salle de réunion pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Il écouta son agent exposer son idée.

Au fur et à mesure que Granger parlait, Don se rendit compte de la dangerosité de son plan et décida que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Colby tenta de convaincre son supérieur, avant que celui-ci ne perde patience et congédie son agent.

Ce dernier revint à son poste, déçu que Don n'ait pas accepté sa proposition pour appréhender le coupable. Il ressassa tout ça pendant plusieurs heures, si bien que son nouveau partenaire hésita avant de lui parler.

.

– Don est contre ton idée ?

– Il ne veut pas mettre la vie de deux agents en danger.

– Ça peut se comprendre, ce gars est un vrai psychopathe.

– Oui, dit-il tristement.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

De son côté, Don ne comprenait pas l'obstination de son agent pour une mission d'infiltration, c'était dangereux. Même si, au fond de lui, il ne connaissait pas d'autre solution pour enfermer ce tueur.

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le poste de Megan Reeves pour lui parler du plan de Granger. Elle, aussi, avoua que c'était la meilleure solution, que Don devrait en parler à Wright pour savoir s'il approuve cette mission.

L'agent Eppes se dirigea vers le bureau du sous-directeur, mais sa secrétaire l'informa qu'il était en déplacement à Washington et qu'il ne rentrerait que dans deux jours. Il la remercia et retourna voir Granger.

.

– J'ai bien réfléchi Colby, c'est la seule option que l'on ait. J'attends le retour de Wright pour lui soumettre cette idée.

.

Granger ne put répondre, trop heureux de ce possible revirement de situation. Eppes ordonna à ses deux agents de rentrer chez eux et de profiter de ces deux jours de repos forcé.

.

A suivre…

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

.

L'après-midi, G se rendit à l'OPS pour voir ses collègues et faire le point sur l'affaire.

.

– Bonjour, dit-il en entrant dans la salle des opérations.

– Salut Callen, dit Kensi. C'est comment le FBI ?

– Un peu ennuyant, ça manque d'action.

– Désolée, dit-elle en souriant.

– Je te remercie, sourit-il en retour. L'agent Granger a proposé une mission sous couverture pour débusquer le tueur.

– Et alors ? demanda Sam.

– Eppes a d'abord refusé, avant de se raviser. Il doit en parler au sous-directeur Wright avant tout.

– Ok.

– Je vous tiens informé

– Y a intérêt, répondit Sam.

.

Il les quitta peu de temps après et retourna à l'hôtel.

Se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire durant ces deux jours de repos forcé, il entendit à peine son téléphone sonner.

.

– Lenca, décrocha-t-il.

– Salut, c'est Colby, ça te dirait de venir surfer avec moi ?

– Bonne idée ! Je te retrouve où ?

– A Venice Beach.

– Ok à tout de suite !

.

G sortit de la chambre et se rendit à son appartement pour récupérer sa planche de surf et sa combinaison. Trop heureux de cette sortie, il arriva rapidement à la plage. Il se sentait bien en présence de Colby, même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Garant sa voiture, il retrouva rapidement l'agent Granger.

.

– Cela ne t'a pas manqué la plage en Russie ?

– Un peu, d'où le fait que cette sortie soit agréable.

– Cool.

.

Après s'être changé rapidement, il entra dans l'eau, ne cachant pas son plaisir de cette après-midi radieuse. Les heures défilèrent et les deux hommes étaient assis sur le sable, observant les autres surfeurs.

.

– Ah c'était génial !

– Tu l'as dit, sourit Granger. Merci d'être venu.

– Merci à toi pour l'invitation.

.

Colby se sentait bien en présence de cet homme, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps.

.

– On ne va pas passer la soirée, ici, dit-il.

– Que proposes-tu ? demanda Ryan.

– Si l'on se faisait un resto ?

– Avec plaisir Colby ! Je te laisse choisir, je ne me souviens pas où sont les bons restaurants.

– J'en ai un que j'aime bien.

– Ça me convient.

– Ok, on se retrouve dans une heure chez moi.

.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent, retournant à leur voiture.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Lorsque Ryan arriva chez Colby, il sonna à l'interphone et Colby lui répondit qu'il descendait.

.

– Le restaurant n'est pas loin, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'y aller à pied.

– Ok, je te suis.

.

La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, ils discutèrent de leur passé, créant une amitié qui devenait de plus en plus solide.

Au retour, Colby invita Callen à prendre un dernier verre et il le suivit.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il attendit que son hôte revienne avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Ils trinquèrent à cette nouvelle amitié.

Deux verres plus tard, Ryan se rendit compte qu'il était temps de partir, il se leva, mais Colby le retint.

.

– Tu devrais rester ici, dit-il en le saisissant par le bras. C'est plus sûr.

– Tu as peut-être raison, je vais dormir sur ton canapé.

– D'accord, dit Colby en embrassant Ryan.

.

L'agent Lenca ne bougea pas, Granger s'arrêta.

.

– Je suis désolé Ryan… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

– Je ne t'en veux pas Colby.

– Je vais chercher un oreiller et une couverture, dit-il en partant vers sa chambre.

.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et repartit aussitôt, ayant besoin de se cacher, après ce qui venait de se passer.

.

POV Colby :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? T'es vraiment con, Granger ! Heureusement qu'il ne m'en veut pas. En tout cas, j'ai apprécié, peut-être que lui aussi ? Il a les lèvres si douces que j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser._

Fin POV Colby

.

POV Ryan :

_Quelle agréable sensation ! Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, je n'en avais pas envie. J'ai failli briser une de mes règles : ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un pendant une mission d'infiltration. Quoique, je pourrais briser cette stupide règle pour une fois._

Fin POV Ryan

.

Le lendemain matin, Colby se leva après avoir passé une drôle de nuit. Il devait voir si Ryan était toujours là ou s'il était reparti. Même s'il préférait de loin la première proposition, il n'en espérait pas moins.

.

POV Colby :

_Ryan est toujours là, j'entends du bruit dans l'autre pièce. Allez, jette-toi à l'eau Granger, tu es un grand garçon._

Fin POV Colby

.

– Salut, dit l'agent Lenca.

– Salut, répondit Colby.

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui.

– T'en fais une tête ! Ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

– Bien si, en fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que j'avais fait.

– Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, lui répondit Ryan en souriant. On était dans l'euphorie de la soirée et l'alcool nous a vite montés à la tête.

– Ok, bon allez, je vais penser à autre chose. Tu veux un café ?

– Avec plaisir.

.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner de se séparer, ayant des choses à faire chacun de leur côté.

.

– Tu es en retard, G, lui dit Sam.

– Je sais, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

– Tu n'as surtout pas dormi ici, lui répondit son partenaire.

– C'est vrai, j'étais chez Colby.

.

Sam regarda son coéquipier, il avait changé depuis qu'il avait commencé cette mission d'infiltration.

.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Parfaitement.

_ Ben, dis donc, fit Sam en haussant les épaules.

– Quoi ?

– Non, rien.

.

Sam et lui échangèrent quelques banalités, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'il retourne voir Colby. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait et de ce qu'il allait arriver.

La journée se déroula calmement. Ryan avait passé encore du temps avec Colby et il s'aperçut qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour son partenaire du FBI.

.

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

.

Le repos était fini, il était temps de retourner travailler et d'attendre que Don Eppes aille parler au sous-directeur Wright pour faire avancer cette affaire.

Dès que l'homme entra dans le bâtiment fédéral et qu'il fut à son bureau, sa secrétaire l'informa de ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Il remercia la jeune femme, entra dans la pièce, s'y installant avant de contacter l'agent Eppes.

Don lui exposa son idée, enfin celle de l'agent Granger. Le sous-directeur fut étonné par cette mission, intrigué, mais il finit par donner son aval.

Quand le superviseur des crimes violents retourna à son poste, il convoqua ses agents en salle de réunion.

.

– Wright a donné son accord pour l'infiltration.

– Qui vas-tu envoyer ? demanda Megan.

– Je pensais à Colby et Liz.

– Non, Don, je ne vais pas y aller avec Liz.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Don, en colère contre l'insubordination de son agent.

– J'aimerais choisir mon partenaire sur ce coup.

– Qui vas-tu choisir ?

– Ryan, je vais le faire avec lui.

.

Les agents Lenca et Warmer se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

.

– Je ne peux pas envoyer Lenca, je ne le connais pas.

– Mais Don, il revient d'infiltration en Russie, ce sera un atout.

– Alors, il va y aller avec Liz, dit Don.

.

Colby, énervé, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Don.

– Attends, dit Megan, il faut que je te parle, finit-elle en lui attrapant le bras au moment où il allait sortir.

.

Reeves fit signe aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce de sortir.

.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Essaie de le comprendre, il demande à être avec Ryan sur cette mission, et à sa place, tu décides de l'envoyer avec Liz.

– Il nous faut un couple, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Mais le tueur s'attaque à tous les types de couples : hétéros et gays.

– Et alors ?

– Colby veut faire cette mission avec Ryan, c'est tout.

– Ah, répondit-il.

– Je vais aller le voir et lui dire qu'il va participer, tu devrais aussi t'excuser pour ton comportement.

– Quoi ? Non, je…

– Si, il le faut.

– D'accord. Je vais aller lui dire, va chercher Ryan, on se retrouve ici.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils préparaient, Colby s'était excusé auprès de son patron pour son comportement déplacé.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Grâce à l'aide du sous-directeur, ils avaient pu obtenir une maison dans un quartier résidentiel. Cela correspondait au domicile des précédentes victimes.

Colby et Ryan avaient emménagé dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient rapidement pris leur marque dans la maison. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils se posèrent au salon.

.

– Ryan, je voulais te parler.

– Je t'écoute Colby.

– Je sais que j'ai insisté auprès de Don pour faire cette mission avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal.

– Ce n'est rien Colby. Si je ne voulais pas de cette mission, je l'aurais refusé.

.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, mettant au point chaque détail pour que cela soit le plus réel possible.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, c'est tout naturellement que Colby investit la cuisine, alors que Ryan mit la table avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Revenant dix minutes plus tard, les deux agents passèrent à table. Colby fut félicité pour ses talents de cuisinier.

Après le dîner, ils prirent un café dehors et savourèrent la soirée en silence.

Ce fut certainement le moment de se coucher qui fut le plus compliqué.

.

– Tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit, dit Colby. Je prends le canapé dans la chambre d'amis.

– Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu dormes dans le même lit. C'est pour le bien de la mission, s'empressa de rajouter Ryan.

– Tu as raison, répondit-il en souriant.

.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent donc dans le même lit, Colby prenant le côté gauche et Ryan le droit. Tout naturellement, Colby se rapprocha de son collègue, posant sa main sur le corps de l'autre homme.

Au début, réagissant mal, l'agent du NCIS repoussa l'intruse, mais quand l'ancien ranger recommença, il ne dit rien.

.

POV Ryan :

_Je sens le matelas bouger, c'est Colby qui se rapproche, je me crispe. Lorsque sa main me touche, je la repousse, comme si j'avais été brûlé. Pourtant c'est un contact si agréable. Faut dire que mon enfance n'a pas été joyeuse et que les familles où j'ai été, j'ai souvent fugué à cause des coups._

Fin POV Ryan

.

POV Colby :

_Je repose ma main sur sa peau, c'est tellement agréable. Il se crispe, je le sens. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je fais, mais je le trouve si attirant._

Fin POV Colby

.

Le lendemain, le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux, Colby ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son partenaire. Ryan sentit le regard de Granger sur lui, mais ne dit rien.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur café, on sonna à la porte. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent, il n'y avait personne, cependant ils virent un carton sur le perron.

Ils le prirent doucement et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils virent une lettre sur le paquet, Colby la saisit et commença à la lire : _« Bienvenue à vous chers voisins ! Ceci est un présent en guise de cadeau de bienvenue de notre part à tous. »_

_._

– C'est curieux, dit Colby. Ouvre le paquet.

– Oui, oui.

.

Une fois le carton ouvert, Ryan repéra une boule de poils grise.

.

– Regarde, c'est un chaton, dit-il.

– C'est un drôle de cadeau, s'étonna Colby.

– Certes, mais tu crois qu'on peut le garder ?

– Elle a l'air de déjà t'aimer en tout cas, dit Granger en montrant le chaton qui se couchait sur les cuisses de son partenaire.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais on n'a rien pour elle.

– Ben, va falloir aller faire des courses.

.

Les deux agents furent ravis de cette sortie. Ils s'habillèrent et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Ryan.

Bien qu'il s'agisse des deux agents fédéraux, ils s'amusèrent énormément à rechercher les éléments nécessaires pour le chat : gamelles, bac à litière, croquettes et jouets.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent la petite bête sur le canapé, dormant tranquillement. Ryan et Colby préparèrent ses affaires, le bruit des croquettes réveilla le petit chat qui vint manger.

Ils avaient profité de ces achats pour remplir le frigo et commencèrent la préparation du repas.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se décidèrent à aller au surf, voulant profiter du beau temps.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

La routine s'installa pour les deux jours suivants, ils dormaient ensemble et Colby se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ryan pendant la nuit. Mais la journée, il se faisait plus timide. Leur colocataire à quatre pattes, baptisée Midnight, après avoir vu le film _Catwoman_ à la télé, dormait à leurs pieds sur le lit.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Il y avait régulièrement des contacts avec Don et le reste de l'équipe. Il avait été décidé que le lendemain, ils se rendraient chez le bijoutier pour commander les alliances.

Les deux agents avaient un peu le trac, n'y connaissant vraiment rien en alliance, mais Megan et Amita leur promirent de leur donner un coup de main à travers les caméras installées sur leurs chemises.

.

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

Merci à vous pour votre soutien sur cette histoire. toutes vos reviews me font chaud au coeur. Je vous propose donc la suite, en espérant que vous allez continuer à aimer cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

.

C'était le jour où ils allaient vraiment commencer cette mission et essayer de comprendre qui était ce meurtrier.

.

– Nous y voila, dit Ryan. Nerveux ?

– Un peu, mais ça va aller puisque tu es là, répondit Granger en souriant.

.

Colby prit la main de Lenca et ils rentrèrent dans la boutique de Meignos pour choisir des alliances. Ils furent accueillis par le bijoutier lui-même.

.

– Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

– Nous cherchons des alliances, dit Colby.

– Quelque chose de simple, compléta Ryan.

– Allons voir ce que nous avons, dit-il en les invitant à le suivre.

– Il faut de l'or blanc ou de l'argent, souffla Amita dans leurs oreillettes.

– Voici nos différents modèles, dit Meignos. Est-ce que vous savez si ce sera or ou argent ?

– Cela dépendra de notre budget, dit Colby.

– De combien est-il ?

– Nous ne savons pas vraiment pour le moment, dit Ryan. On veut surtout se renseigner.

– Je comprends, répondit le bijoutier.

.

Ils essayèrent deux modèles, Colby prenait son rôle très à cœur. Il avait des gestes qui ne tromperaient personne : les surnoms, les gestes affectueux.

Ryan avait pris cela bien et il avait décidé d'entrer dans le jeu de Colby, allant jusqu'à embrasser son partenaire juste à côté de Meignos.

Ils trouvèrent un modèle simple, deux anneaux entremêlés en or blanc avec la possibilité de faire graver leurs noms à l'intérieur.

Le bijoutier les informa qu'il faudra un délai de 4 jours, le temps de faire graver les alliances.

Les deux hommes profitèrent de leur après-midi en ville pour se promener.

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux, ils ne virent pas l'homme qui s'engouffrait dans son véhicule. Cet homme les suivit jusqu'à la maison, et les observait à travers ses jumelles. Il nota des informations dans son calepin et ne repartit qu'une heure plus tard.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Tandis que Ryan finissait la vaisselle, Colby se colla contre son dos, enlaça sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Lenca lâcha l'assiette, avant de se retourner dans les bras de Granger et de l'embrasser.

Le baiser était doux, mais s'il s'enflamma rapidement quand la langue de Colby rencontra celle de Ryan.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes, le temps de respirer. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque approbation, le second agent, d'abord timide, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent Granger, initiant le second baiser.

L'ancien marine posa ses mains sur le visage de son partenaire, approfondissant le baiser, alors que l'autre homme avait ses mains sur la taille de son partenaire.

Les baisers s'enchaînaient alors que les mains de Colby commençaient à se glisser sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire. Il caressait chaque parcelle de peau, remontant vers le haut du torse. Il lui enleva le haut, lançant le vêtement au sol.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Ryan, se posant sur son cou, descendant vers son épaule. Il avait guidé son futur amant vers le canapé, où il l'allongea doucement.

Il arrivait sur le haut du torse, ses mains avaient remplacé ses lèvres, elles descendaient lentement vers la ceinture.

Colby avait repris ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tendresse, Ryan avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'agent du FBI, lui enlevant ce bout de tissu qui devenait gênant.

Les mains de l'autre agent remontèrent le long du dos de Colby, approfondissant le baiser.

Alors que l'ancien marine commençait à passer ses doigts sous la ceinture du pantalon, il regarda l'agent infiltré.

.

– Je n'ai…, dit Ryan.

– Je serais doux, je te le promets, mais si tu veux arrêter, tu devras me le dire.

– T'inquiètes pas.

– Alors, allons dans la chambre, on sera mieux.

.

Il se mit debout, attrapa la main de Ryan et l'aida à se relever.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il poussa l'agent du NCIS contre le matelas, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il reprit les lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant avec passion, avant de descendre dans le cou de l'agent.

Poursuivant sa descente, il allongea Ryan, ses mains caressaient le torse, arrivant à hauteur de la ceinture du pantalon, tandis que ses lèvres titillaient un bouton de chair.

L'autre homme gémissait sous les douces tortures de son amant, Colby avait défait le bouton et aida Lenca à retirer son jean.

Les mains de Granger caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, alors que sa bouche arrivait au niveau du nombril.

Colby remonta vers le visage de Ryan, reprenant ses lèvres, ce dernier se débattait avec le bouton du pantalon de l'agent du FBI. Il le retira rapidement et se repositionna sur son partenaire.

Repartant à la découverte du corps de Ryan, il passa une de ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer et caressa le sexe.

Il lui enleva entièrement le bout de tissu gênant et retira le sien aussi. S'embrassant encore et encore, leurs membres se touchèrent, faisant gémir les deux hommes.

Colby tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et sortit un tube de lubrifiant du tiroir.

Ryan regarda Granger ouvrit le petit tube avant de s'en mettre sur les doigts.

.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

– Oui.

.

Sur ces mots, Colby reprit les lèvres de Ryan, un de ses doigts caressa l'intimité, avant d'insérer son doigt. L'autre homme se tendit sous l'intrusion.

Il embrassa son partenaire, essayant de le détendre, de son autre main, il caressa le sexe de son amant, voulant qu'il prenne du plaisir.

Ryan se détendit et Colby en profita pour insérer un second doigt, préparant son partenaire au maximum. Sentant qu'il était sur le point de jouir, il accéléra les caresses avant d'introduire un autre doigt.

L'agent infiltré se déversa dans la main de l'agent du FBI. Colby se prépara pour la suite, versant du lubrifiant sur son membre avant de le présenter à l'entrée de l'intimité inviolée de son amant.

Il s'introduit dans l'antre chaud, lentement, observant le visage de Ryan qui se crispa un peu. Le sentant se détendre, il commença ses allées et venues doucement avant d'accélérer le mouvement.

Il reprit le sexe de l'agent infiltré, lui appliquant le même rythme que celui de ses allées et venues.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la jouissance et la délivrance. Colby retomba sur le torse de son partenaire, attendit quelques minutes avant de quitter l'intimité de Ryan.

Une douche rapide avec quelques caresses pour enlever les traces de leurs ébats et les deux hommes se couchèrent. L'ex-marine dormant les bras autour de la taille de Ryan, ce dernier ayant posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

.

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, les deux hommes savouraient le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, se câlinant à la moindre occasion.

Callen avait brisé sa fameuse règle sans le regretter, appréciant de plus en plus les contacts physiques avec Colby.

Les étreintes étaient passionnées, la plupart des pièces de la maison avaient été témoin de cette nouvelle relation entre les deux agents fédéraux.

Seule Megan Reeves avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez Colby, les fois où ils se voyaient pour faire leur rapport sur la mission en cours.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Un soir après le dîner, alors que Ryan faisait la vaisselle et que Colby était parti prendre sa douche, un homme se glissa dans la maison par une des baies vitrées du salon.

Il se rapprochait de ses cibles qu'il observait depuis quelques jours, revenant à des heures régulières en surveillance avec ses jumelles et son calepin. Il avait décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui, le dernier jour des deux hommes.

Il aperçut l'agent Lenca dans le salon, jouant avec Midnight. Se reprenant, il chercha l'autre agent dans la maison, sachant que l'animal risquait de remarquer sa présence et de le faire savoir aux habitants des lieux.

C'est à l'étage qu'il trouva l'autre homme, sortant de la salle de bain, en train de passer une tenue décontractée.

Ryan qui avait ressenti une présence dans son dos, sans voir Colby, alla le chercher, voulant lui parler. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la chambre principale, il vit un homme dans le couloir, observant son partenaire.

.

– Attention, cria-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il au bijoutier, après s'être retourné.

– Je suis venu régler ça, rigola-t-il.

.

Se regardant discrètement, les deux agents décidèrent d'intervenir et d'arrêter le tueur qu'ils recherchaient.

Ryan tenta une approche par-derrière, mais Meignos sentit sa présence et se jeta sur lui, le frappant au plexus solaire, avant de le balancer au loin.

Colby se mit en position d'attaque, ayant fait du combat rapproché quand il était dans l'armée. Une bagarre s'ensuivit, les deux hommes échangeaient des coups sans vraiment réussir à se toucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryan se releva et fonça sur le bijoutier pour aider Colby. Cependant, celui-ci avait sorti un taser de sa poche et appliqua une décharge à l'agent du FBI, qui avait détourné le regard en voyant approcher son collègue.

Le ranger s'écroula au sol inconscient après le coup porté au ventre. L'agent du NCIS essaya de maîtriser le tueur en série, mais celui-ci était plus rapide que lui et il le mit également à terre avant de s'enfuir de la maison.

Les agents du FBI postés dehors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et aidèrent les deux hommes à se relever.

.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

– Qui vous a attaqué ?

– C'était Meignos, le tueur.

– Contactez Don, il faut l'arrêter.

.

Une fois prévenu, le superviseur du bureau des crimes violents arriva au domicile de ses agents. Lui répétant qu'ils allaient bien, ils se séparèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain.

.

A suivre…


	12. Chapitre 11

Voila le chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'ai repris le boulot vendredi et ça était plus dur que ce que je croyais. Enfin bref, le voila, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour votre formidable soutien qui me touche beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

.

Colby et Ryan arrivèrent à la bijouterie où ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.

.

– Comment va-t-on procéder ? demanda Megan.

– On entre et on le coffre, répondit Don.

– Il doit y avoir du monde là-dedans.

– On va les évacuer. Avec Megan et Liz, on passe par-devant. Vous deux, faites le tour et entrez par-derrière.

– Ok, répondirent les agents.

.

Chacun s'équipa d'un gilet pare-balles et d'un système de communication. Le premier groupe entra dans le magasin, faisant sortir les clients. Une fois la boutique évacuée, Don sortit avec les deux agents.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Les autres agents entrèrent dans la boutique par l'allée de derrière. Colby pénétra le premier, suivi par Ryan. Ils inspectèrent les lieux, mais furent obligés de se séparer. L'arrière de la bijouterie rempli de cartons faisait comme des allées.

Ils avançèrent prudemment, regardant autour d'eux et ne virent pas l'ombre qui les suivait.

L'homme se glissa derrière l'agent Granger, se souvenant des coups qu'il avait reçus la veille. Le suivant sans faire le moindre bruit, il vérifia que l'autre agent ne l'avait pas vu.

Rapidement, il appliqua une décharge dans le cou de Colby et le jeune homme perdit connaissance. Il retint le corps et le déposa au sol, allongé face contre terre. Il saisit ses bras et l'attacha à une poutre qui soutenait le bâtiment.

Après avoir récupéré l'arme de sa victime, il chercha l'autre agent. Il le trouva non loin de là, et s'en approcha discrètement, avant de poser son arme sur sa nuque.

.

– Ne bouge pas, dit-il.

– Où est Colby ?

– Ton copain fait la sieste, rigola-t-il.

– Que lui avez-vous fait ?

– Il ne nous gênera plus. Maintenant, pose ton arme à terre, délicatement.

.

Ryan s'exécuta, s'inquiétant pour Colby.

.

– Maintenant, tu enlèves le gilet pare-balle et ton système de communication.

– Mon patron va se poser des questions quand il ne nous verra pas.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

.

Dès qu'il eut tout enlevé, Meignos abattit la crosse de son arme sur sa nuque, puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Dehors, Don se demandait où étaient passés ses agents, il n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles depuis un petit moment. Ils auraient dû sortir de la bijouterie depuis le temps ! Il réessaya de les recontacter, sans réponse.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

POV Colby :

_J'ai mal au crâne, que s'est-il passé ? J'essaie de me relever, mais quelque chose me gêne. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une poutre. Je suis menotté, et merde ! Où est Ryan ? Je ne le vois pas. Faut que je sorte de là._

Fin POV Colby

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

L'agent Lenca reprit également connaissance de son côté. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Meignos, non loin de lui. Essayant de s'asseoir, il se rendit compte que le bijoutier l'a attaché quand il était inconscient.

.

– Te revoilà, dit l'autre homme en s'approchant de lui.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Reprendre là où j'en étais hier, dit-il avant de le frapper au visage.

.

Un autre coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage, lui ouvrant l'arcade gauche.

.

– Ryan, Colby, où êtes-vous ? entendirent-ils dans la radio de Lenca.

– On dirait que ton patron vous attend.

– Relâchez-nous.

– La ferme, dit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

.

La force du coup lui coupa la respiration pendant une minute ou deux.

.

– Allez, redresse-toi, dit Meignos, l'attrapant par le bras, le mettant debout.

.

Le bijoutier le plaqua contre lui, comme un bouclier humain, il posa son arme sur sa tempe et son bras sous sa gorge. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la boutique.

.

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

Voila le chapitre, il est un peu tard, mais je viens à peine de sortir d'un dîner en famille improvisé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, qui je le redis, me touche énormément. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

.

À l'extérieur, il y avait une certaine agitation, le FBI et le SWAT étaient postés autour du bâtiment.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Don n'avait plus de contacts avec ses deux agents. Il en avait conclu à une prise d'otages, mais Meignos ne s'était pas manifesté.

Un des tireurs postés sur le toit d'un immeuble en face, prit contact Eppes.

.

– J'ai du mouvement, l'informa-t-il.

– Tenez-vous prêts !

– Bien reçu.

.

La porte de la bijouterie s'ouvrit et Meignos apparut avec Ryan.

.

– J'ai deux de vos agents, cria-t-il. Qui dirige ici ?

– C'est moi, répondit Don en s'avançant. Je suis l'agent Don Eppes.

– Si vous voulez les récupérer en vie, je veux une voiture dans une demi-heure, sans GPS.

– Où est l'autre agent ?

– Quelque part à l'intérieur.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Arrêtez avec vos questions, vous essayez de gagner du temps pour vos tireurs là haut, dit-il en désignant le sommet d'un immeuble.

– Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, répondit l'agent superviseur.

– Ne me prenez pas pour un con, s'énerva-t-il en resserrant la prise sur la gorge de son otage.

– Pas du tout, je veux récupérer mes agents.

– Vous venez de perdre dix minutes, Eppes. Et un de vos agents est blessé maintenant.

– De quoi…

.

Don fut interrompu par un coup de feu, Meignos venait de tirer dans l'épaule de Ryan, à bout portant.

Megan, qui observait la scène, aperçut le hoquet de surprise de Lenca quand il fut blessé. Elle voyait aussi la tâche pourpre s'agrandir sur le tissu clair de sa chemise.

Le bijoutier retourna dans la boutique et relâcha son otage. Contrecoup du choc, Ryan s'effondra au sol.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Colby avait réussi à se traîner, et à s'asseoir. Il trouva un trombone au sol, et après plusieurs minutes de difficultés, il se détacha.

Après s'être massé les tempes, il se redressa et commença à chercher son partenaire.

Se déplaçant sans bruit, il finit par le trouver avec le bijoutier. Meignos se défoulait sur lui, le rouant de coups de pied.

N'ayant pas son arme sur lui, il se décida à appeler Don.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Don avait le sous-directeur Wright, lui expliquant la situation. Ce dernier lui ordonna de tout faire pour récupérer Lenca et Granger.

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que Meignos avait fait part de son exigence, la voiture était presque prête.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna.

.

– Eppes.

– Don c'est moi.

– Colby, comment vas-tu ?

.

À l'entente de ce nom, Liz et Megan se rapprochèrent.

.

– Je vais bien, il m'a neutralisé avant de s'en prendre à Ryan.

– Est-ce que tu peux le voir ?

– Je l'ai vu, il se faisait tabasser par Meignos. Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

– Tu ne bouges pas, on doit faire un échange avec le bijoutier.

– Tu penses que cela va fonctionner ?

– Je l'espère. Reste là où tu es, c'est un ordre !

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Ryan était au sol, recroquevillé pour se protéger des coups, mais le bijoutier frappait sur son épaule blessée.

.

– Debout, c'est l'heure !

.

Il dut le mettre debout, l'agent ne pouvant pas se lever, et ils ressortirent de la bijouterie.

.

– Don, il faut faire vite, il ne va pas tenir longtemps, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

– Je sais Megan.

– Liz arrive avec la voiture ?

– Elle sera bientôt là.

– Où est ma voiture Eppes ?

– Ma collègue ne devrait pas tarder.

– Le temps est écoulé.

.

L'agent Warmer gara le véhicule, juste devant le bijoutier, et elle sortit en laissant la porte ouverte.

.

– Les clés sont sur le contact, dit-elle.

– Bien, je veux inspecter la voiture.

– Laissez-nous emmener Ryan chez un médecin, répliqua-t-elle.

– Non.

.

L'agent ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, Meignos le retenait fermement. Ryan était à moitié conscient. Ouvrant la porte côté passager, il jeta le jeune homme sur le siège avant.

Après avoir fait le tour, il monta dans le véhicule et démarra.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Colby, qui avait assisté à la scène, sortit du bâtiment en courant, avant de se diriger vers Don.

.

– Il a toujours Ryan.

– Je sais, Colby, on va le sortir de là.

– Comment ? demanda l'agent.

– Nous avons un visuel, lui dit un des snipers sur le toit.

– Allez-y.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

.

Don ne lui répondit pas. Colby, un peu énervé, observa la voiture qui s'éloignait avec son partenaire.

Alors qu'il fixait le véhicule, il le vit faire une embardée, suivi de quelques tonneaux, pour finir sur le toit.

.

– Ryan, non ! cria Colby en courant vers la voiture.

.

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

Désolée pour hier, mais voila le chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes et merci pour votre soutien qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

.

L'agent se tourna vers le bijoutier.

.

– Vous avez ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi partir.

– Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

– Je ne vous sers plus à rien. Laissez-moi partir, répéta-t-il plus faiblement.

– C'est vrai, dit-il.

.

Il tendit le bras vers la poignée de la portière, pour le sortir du véhicule, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se produisit.

Le sniper, posté sur le toit, avait obtenu confirmation de l'ordre de tirer par l'agent Don Eppes.

Il ajusta la cible dans son viseur et appuya sur la gâchette. Une balle sortit du canon et suivit sa trajectoire jusqu'à son objectif.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Alors qu'il venait de jeter Ryan hors du véhicule, il en perdit le contrôle, avant de monter sur une voiture et de faire plusieurs tonneaux et de finir sa course sur le toit.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

L'agent Lenca atterrit durement sur le sol, se cognant la tête. Quand Colby arriva à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

.

– Allez, ouvre les yeux, mon cœur ! dit-il en apposant ses doigts dans son cou.

.

Il se sentit un pouls faible sous ses doigts, les yeux de l'autre agent papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir.

.

– Colb…

– Tout va bien ! Je suis là mon ange, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

.

Il se déplaça pour être derrière lui, le souleva doucement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de clés, je ne peux pas te les enlever, il va falloir attendre que Don ou Megan arrive.

– D'accord.

.

Colby posa sa main sur la blessure à l'épaule qui s'était remise à saigner. Les agents Eppes et Reeves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

.

– Avez-vous une clé pour les menottes ?

– Tiens, dit Megan, en lui tendant la sienne.

– Tu peux m'aider ?

– Bien sûr.

.

Megan maintenait Ryan en position assise, tandis que Colby lui retirait les liens. Ils le rallongèrent délicatement, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Granger. Les secouristes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Deux ambulanciers posèrent leurs affaires à côté d'eux.

.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Holly.

– Prise d'otages, répondit Colby, alors que la jeune femme examinait la blessure à l'épaule.

– Il était dans la voiture ? demanda Carlos, voyant les blessures à la tête.

– Non, il l'a éjecté avant, répondit Granger.

– Carlos, la minerve, s'il te plaît.

.

Il lui fit ensuite une intraveineuse avec une poche de physio, il vérifia son pouls et fit une demande pour obtenir l'autorisation de donner de la morphine au blessé.

Ryan fut placé sur un brancard avant d'être installé dans l'ambulance.

.

– Vous voulez monter ? demanda la jeune femme à l'agent Granger.

– Don ?

– Vas-y et fais-toi soigner aussi.

– …

– J'ai vu tes poignets et les marques dans ton cou.

– D'accord, dit-il en grimpant dans le véhicule.

– On finit ici et l'on vous rejoint.

Colby hocha la tête et referma les portes, avant de dire à Carlos qu'il pouvait démarrer.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Deux agents du FBI montèrent dans l'autre ambulance avec le tueur appréhendé.

Les lieux furent vite déserts et les agents du bureau des crimes violents étaient de retour au bâtiment fédéral. Megan Reeves était en train de faire son rapport, alors que don Eppes faisait le sien au sous-directeur Wright.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Dans la salle des opérations de l'office des projets spéciaux, les agents du NCIS suivaient le déroulement de l'arrestation du tueur en série.

Ils avaient assisté, impuissants, à la prise d'otage, par le biais des caméras extérieures et celles dans la boutique. Ils avaient vu leur collègue se faire tirer dessus, puis se faire tabasser par le tueur et l'accident.

Il en avait fallu de peu pour que Sam se précipite à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son partenaire. Mais Macy avait insisté, lui disant qu'il risquait de griller la couverture de l'agent Callen et que celui-ci viendrait les voir dès qu'il le pourrait.

.

A suivre…


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonne lecture à toutes et merci énormément pour votre soutien !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Don et Megan retrouvèrent Colby en salle d'attente. Ses poignets avaient été soignés et il tenait une poche de glace sur sa nuque.

.

– Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda son patron.

– Bien, je vais avoir mal à la tête plusieurs jours et je suis en repos forcé une semaine, finit-il en grimaçant.

– Des nouvelles de Ryan ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Il est parti en chirurgie dès notre arrivée.

.

Une attente commença et au bout de deux heures, un médecin vint les voir.

.

– Vous êtes des collègues de l'agent Lenca ?

– Oui, dit Colby, en se levant. Comment va-t-il ?

– Son état est stable, on a réparé la lésion à l'épaule suite à la blessure par balle. Il a des côtes cassées et des hématomes qui disparaîtront dans quelques jours. Il a aussi une commotion cérébrale due au choc sur la route.

– On peut le voir ? demanda son partenaire.

– Une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

– Merci docteur.

.

Megan avait remarqué le comportement de son collègue, quand le médecin leur avait annoncé qu'ils devaient encore patienter avant de le voir.

.

– Colby, je peux te parler ?

– Euh oui.

– Allons faire un tour.

– Euh… je te suis.

.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de leur patron, sachant pertinemment que Granger voudrait absolument voir son coéquipier.

.

– Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? demanda la profileuse.

– …

– Je vous ai vus, quand vous étiez dans la maison. Tu as des regards qui ne trompent personne, Colby. Et ta façon d'agir tout à l'heure.

– Non, c'est contraire au règlement.

– Ne me ment pas Colby, tu oublies que je suis une profileuse et que c'est mon boulot de rentrer dans la tête des gens.

– Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je suis bien avec lui.

– Vous avez franchi le pas ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

– Euh… oui, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

– Je le savais, sourit-elle.

– Tu ne vas rien dire à Don ?

– Bien sûr que non. Et ce n'est pas lui qui devrait te faire la morale à ce niveau-là.

– Tu veux dire que ?

– Oui, bien sûr avec Liz.

– Je comprends mieux certaines choses, sourit-il aussi.

– Allez viens, ton secret sera bien gardé.

– Merci.

.

Alors qu'ils revenaient à hauteur de leur patron, une infirmière vint les chercher. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre 208.

En entrant dans la chambre, Colby se rapprocha du lit où était étendu son coéquipier.

Ryan avait un énorme pansement à l'épaule gauche et on apercevait les bandes qui maintenaient ses côtes. Il était paisible, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les agents Eppes et Reeves quittèrent la pièce, laissant Colby seul avec Lenca. Rapprochant le fauteuil du lit, il lui prit la main, voulant lui montrer sa présence.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Mark Meignos avait été conduit à l'hôpital après l'accident de voiture. Une fois soigné, il fut conduit en prison, où il allait désormais passer pas mal de temps.

En effet, plusieurs charges pesaient sur lui : meurtres en série avec préméditation, prise d'otage et blessures sur agents fédéraux. Il risquait entre 25 ans de prison ferme et la peine capitale.

.

A suivre…


End file.
